


Partner in Crime

by Frechisia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And a Halloween fic, I Tried, Jekyll-Hyde AU, Lancelot for 0.0019 seconds, Lotor (Mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, This was supposed to be shorter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechisia/pseuds/Frechisia
Summary: Matt suspects that Shiro is a descendant of Dr. Jekyll, also known as Mr. Hyde. He's determined to find out.





	Partner in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I switch point of views in this from Shiro to Matt after the second line-break so warning so you don't get confused.

Shiro’s known Matt for a while. It was pretty easy to realize he had a rather interesting obsession when it came to the supernatural. Well, not supernatural exactly. Matt was adamant that it was all science and could be proven true. 

Thank God Keith wasn’t around to hear his rants. They’d be talking nonstop. 

Still, despite it, Shiro never thought it would go this far. 

“Say that again?”

Matt adjusted the large bags he was carrying. Shiro was almost scared to ask what was in there. “I want to monitor you for a few weeks.”

“Why?” _He’s your best friend, don’t slam the door. Don’t slam the door. Don’t slam the door._

“I think that you’re somehow related to Dr. Jekyll. Like, great-great-grandfather related.”

"And how did you reach that conclusion?"

"Well, me and Pidge were thinking about the actual 'potion' Dr. Jekyll—"

"—a fictional character—"

"—supposedly fictional character. We were thinking about what he used to become Mr. Hyde and decided to try to recreate it." It should worry him how casually Matt and his sister decide to make up a potentially dangerous chemical just for the fun of it. It did worry him, in fact. Very much so. "While we were making it, though, I recognized some of the components and realized that I've seen them before. In your blood."

"When did you get my blood? Wait — why did you even analyze it?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yes, wherever could I have gotten it, Mr. Jump-in-front-of-a-car-for-a-cat. A black one at that."

In Shiro's defense (which he didn't really need. No one should have to justify risking their life for a cat) she was hurt and actually turned out to be a pretty sweet cat. Besides her occasional 'get away, I want Keith' moments. He was about to point out that Matt still didn't tell him why but his friend continued his lecture.

"It's not as prominent as it could be, but I'm willing to bet that it could still do something. Like," Matt leaned in close and whispered, " _blackouts_ kind of something."

Shiro sucked in a breath. It wasn't blackouts so much as one giant gap of memory loss. One moment Shiro was with Matt and Mr. Holt, the next he was being rescued by a bunch of strangers from the Galra mob of all people. Somewhere in between was a whole year Shiro couldn't remember. 

And of course, his right arm was gone along with that memory. That was also a very unsettling fact. And for it to be replaced with a prosthetic that the doctors couldn't recognize, much less remove? It was an all-around bad experience he wished didn't happen. Still, if there was a chance to find out…

"One week," Shiro caved. "Then you're done."

Matt grinned, and Shiro had a very bad feeling he was going to regret his decision. 

* * *

"Is this necessary?"

"Yes. Now stop touching it." Shiro sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the library. Thanks to Matt, he was wearing an oversized hoodie (bless Hunk) which hid the electrodes sticking to his temples and the machine that was strapped to his chest. Where Matt even got the money for this stuff was a mystery.

"Shiro!" Lance called with a wave. He shushed by some other occupants and responded by sticking out his tongue. He walked over to the two of them and sat down. "What's up with you? You actually look like the rest of us broke people."

Shiro gestured towards Matt, who was looking at the data he currently collected. "Friend obligations." 

Lance nodded and brought out a binder from his bag. It was blue and covered with a bunch of ice and water stickers. Shiro recognized it as his Blue Paladin Book. They all had one for Voltron. It was their team name that Allura came up with for their… group activities. Systematically destroying a criminal empire, catching criminals, becoming vigilantes, the normal stuff. 

"I found out where Throk was stationed. He has a dealing in that neighborhood on the south side. Ulippa."

"The one with the ice worms?" Matt said absentmindedly. He didn't even look up from his laptop.

Lance nodded. "That's the one. He pissed off Lotor, but instead of killing him Lotor just gave him the shittiest position there was."

"And how did you find this out?" Shiro stared Lance down. Lance leaned back in his chair and gave a smirk.

"I have my sources."

"You slept with him didn't you?"

Lance averted his eyes back to the binder and started sifting through the pages, ignoring the question.

"Lance!"

"Shhh!" Came from multiple voices around the room.

Shiro spoke quieter. "I thought you were done with him. He's next in line to be the head of the Galra."

"I really think he can change. He's not like the rest of them."

"Yeah, he's worse."

"Are we going to bust Throk tonight or not?"

"He's going tonight," Matt answered. He finally looked up from the screen to the both of them. "I want to see his reaction to a Galra."

Shiro almost objected, but then chose not to. Matt knew how to handle himself, and though it might be a hassle, Shiro was willing to put up with the tests if it meant that he’ll find out what happened during that year. 

* * *

Later that night, Matt, Shiro, and Lance went down to Ulippa. Keith, Hunk, Allura and Pidge were on another mission to grab some of the Galra’s tech from their cache. Both groups had the same goal: either apprehend what they want or light it all up so no one could get it.

The area was a bit creepy. Most of it was deserted with the occasional secretive occupant hiding behind their windows. The real worry was the ice worms. They were corpse fanatics who’d kill and leave the body in an ice chest or freezer, and not always in whole parts. Lance called them double-icers for the kill and the clean-up.

Matt and Shiro stormed through the front door once they found the right place. Throk stood there with a gun trained on them. “You aren’t welcome here.” 

Matt held his staff up. “We invited ourselves in.”

“And I’m going to kick you all out.”

“Not that the notion isn’t tempting…” Shiro eyed the chipped walls and the very questionable stains around the room. “But I know that you have deals going down here. Either give it up or we take it from you.” 

“Or I could just kill you all so I can be at my post in peace.” 

Shiro smirked. “So upfront. Just think you're lucky number seven, aren't you?" Matt smiled as he heard shuffling through his earpiece. Throk was so in for it. "Had an open window and went right for it." Unknown to Throk, Shiro had just told Lance where he was. Seven feet in front of Shiro with a window to the right. An opening for their sharpshooter to take care of things.

"Of course I did. We're Galra, we take an opportunity and seize it."

"Just like we're about to do now."

At the word, a bullet shot through the window. He expected a proud comment from Lance, or at least a celebratory shout. Then again, he also expected Lance to hit his target. Instead, the bullet hit the floor a few feet away from Throk. It was only enough to surprise Throk into dropping his weapon. Nothing came over the comm but silence. 

“Blue?” Shiro tried. Nothing. 

Shiro gripped the front of Throk's uniform and pulled harshly. "What did you do to Blue!"

Throk crossed his arms. Matt was pretty sure Shiro was close to breaking both of them. "Did you honestly think I would be alone out here? This is Galra merchandise. Even the shittiest places deserve proper protection." 

Another Galra walked in through the door. Lance was tied up and tossed over her shoulder like an empty bag. They would’ve moved on her, if not for the gun she had pressed against Lance’s side. Maybe they could get away with it, but his life is not something they’d want to risk. 

“Okay,” Shiro relented. “What do you want?”

“You all. With me. I’m getting out of this place, and you are the perfect way to a promotion.” The word promotion sounded wrong for rising up in the ranks of a criminal empire. Like filing paperwork for how much coke was sold that day.

“What’s the point if we’re going to end up dead anyway?” Matt had to stall for time. Shiro had a distress beacon somewhere, he just had to get to it without Throk seeing.

“The point is to get in Lotor’s good graces. You being alive is a courtesy — none of you have to stay that way.”

A flash of red caught Matt’s eye. A small dot of light moved around the room before disappearing behind him. No, not behind him. It was trained on him.

Shit. 

“And before you try to alert any of your allies, I suggest taking into account that a sniper will kill your friend much faster than it takes for them to get here.” Throk sneered at Matt and walked over until he stood behind him. He pulled out a knife and pressed it lightly against his throat. 

Matt should move. There was a slight chance that the sniper wouldn’t react fast enough and hit Throk instead, but that still left Lance up in the air. Maybe he could survive a bullet wound to the abdomen, but maybe he couldn’t. At point-blank range, the odds wouldn’t be in Lance’s favor. 

“The Paladins have more use alive than dead, but you? You’re just a rebel. One whose pain would cause Black a lot more suffering, which is always a benefit.” Matt hid a wince as the edge of the knife pierced his skin. At least Throk was taking his time to talk so that he could think. 

Except there wasn’t any plan that would guarantee them getting out alive, much less unscathed. Hopefully, Shiro had a plan. Any kind of strategy would — 

“Lieutenant Throk, what the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

That was a tone Matt didn't recognize. It wasn't that Shiro never got angry, because he did, just not very often and especially not in front of the others. However, it was never this type of anger. The one where it felt like he was balancing on the edge of a cliff with a pack of hungry wolves behind him. Any move seemed to be a dangerous one. 

Throk must've noticed as well. The knife shook in his hand but he stayed in place. "What does it look like I'm doing, Black Paladin?"

"Like you're about to make a very bad mistake. I don't know what the hell is going on but you better put that knife down." Shiro, the _dumbass_ , took off his helmet. Because if the situation wasn’t bad enough already, letting Throk see his face and therefore his identity just about made it a thousand times worse. 

Throk gasped. The knife almost fell from his hand. "That’s not possible,” he whispered. Then he spoke louder. “I-I don't take orders from you anymore!" 

_Anymore?_ What had Shiro been doing during that year? Actually, by the looks of the situation it might not have been Shiro at all. Especially if that really was a trace of the Jekyll-Hyde serum in his system. But if it wasn't Shiro, then who the hell was here with them? And what did he want?

Shiro's eyes narrowed. "New chain of command? What, has Zarkon gotten tired of me?"

"Stop playing games!"

"Put. The knife. Down. Unless you really want to see me get serious."

Throk hesitated, which was enough to make Shiro act. He thrust his arm out and grabbed hold of Throk's face. His hand completely covered it, blocking Throk's nose and mouth so that he couldn't breathe. Throk dropped the knife and pulled on Shiro's hand to no avail. He thrashed around, jerking left and right until he stopped moving. 

Shiro dropped him on the floor. Matt could see his chest was still moving; breathing, just unconscious. 

"Shiro…?" Shiro turned to him, just now realizing Matt was there. He attempted a calming smile that would ease anybody else, but to Matt just seemed weird.

"Kuro, actually. Now, I hope that means you’re not involved in all this, because if you are…” He trailed off. “Well, I would hate for you to end up like Throk here.”

Shiro — Kuro, and Matt so had to get on him for using such a cliche name for an alternate personality — turned back to the woman holding Lance. She dropped him on the floor and backed away. “Sorry. I didn’t know it was you. I’ll leave. Forget this ever happened.”

“Call them off, Veraz.” Kuro picked up Throk’s knife. “The sniper. Now.” She hurriedly mumbled something into her comm before running off. It was a miracle the sniper didn’t fire as soon as Kuro moved. They must’ve been just as shocked to see him as Throk and Veraz. Which also begs the question: how did they know each other?

Kuro cut off the ropes off Lance before starting to remove his helmet.

“Don’t,” Matt said. Kuro couldn’t be trusted, not yet. They had to find out more.

Kuro raised an eyebrow. “Such a warm reaction to the man who just saved your life. And I suggest we do take it off because he was knocked out with _poison_ , not a drug. You can see the injection mark on his neck.”

Matt nearly facepalmed. How could he not realize it? Ice worm territory, of course it’d be easy for Throk to get his hands on some of their stuff. Kuro laid Lance’s head down on his lap and took the helmet off. He paused.

“What?” Matt asked. Please let it not be something else. He didn’t think he could deal with another problem on top of this. 

“He’s cute, if you ignore that he’s dying.” There were multiple times in their friendship that Matt felt like slapping Shiro and that moment just added another to the pile. “Don’t worry, I think you’re cuter.” Okay, maybe slapping was a bit much.

Matt shook away the implications of that statement, of whether or not it meant that Shiro thought that as well. He turned on his comm and called Coran for pick up as he and Kuro worked to keep Lance alive until he got there. 

“I’m not going with you,” Kuro said. Matt looked up from Lance to see Kuro begin to get up and leave.

“You can’t. You’re—” _My best friend. My partner. The guy I’m stupidly falling for._

“— not Shiro. He got to live his life, now it’s time to live mine.” Kuro smiled, and it was so _Shiro_ that Matt heart couldn’t tell the difference. “Of course, I could always use a partner in crime.” 

He left before Matt could say anything else. The rest of the night was a blur. Coran took Lance to get treated, and Matt found himself explaining what happened too many times to count. Once everyone finally left him alone, he pulled out the knife Kuro had left behind. A paper was attached to it with a phone number to call. A burner phone probably, but Matt wasn’t looking to trace the number or track him down.

He called the number.

“So?” Was the only thing said when the phone picked up. Matt was reminded of all the times he told Shiro that before going off on their next endeavor. 

“Partners it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to finish this like a week ago but the writing process is a confusing one.  
> Me: Let's make a Jekyll-Hyde Halloween drabble!  
> Brain: Cool, let's make it an AU!  
> Me: Awesome!  
> Brain: With the Galra having a criminal empire!  
> Me: I don't think that's necessary -  
> Brain: And Voltron being a group determined to take them down!  
> Me: It's too short, it can't -  
> Brain: Shatt? Let's put some in too!  
> Me: It's not even supposed to hit a thousand words.  
> Brain: Build up for a next story? Okay!  
> Me: W H Y


End file.
